Batas Mimpi
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: Kini realitas yang terpantulkan oleh mata Anzu hanyalah sebuah pengkhianatan, dan tragedi dimana takdir mempertemukannya dengan permainan diburu atau memburu—#Vexshipping & Thornshipping


**Summary**: Kini realitas yang terpantulkan oleh mata Anzu hanyalah sebuah pengkhianatan, dan tragedi dimana takdir mempertemukannya dengan permainan diburu atau memburu—#Vexshipping & Thornshipping

**Warnings**: _Full of drama, _bahasa cukup kasar, OOC, _Gore, _rating akan berubah di Chapter mendatang karena akan banyak adegan _sadisme._

**A/N** : Oke, biar jelas saja. Fic ini telah di _request_ oleh Kuroko-chan, dan menginginkan bahwa pengaturan karakter menjadi seperti ini : _Yami Bakura_ dipanggil _Bakura_, _Yami Marik_ dipanggil _Malik_. Semoga kalian mengerti

**Disclaimer:**

Yu-Gi-Oh!**©Kazuki Takahashi**

Batas Mimpi **©Me**

* * *

"_..Because you had been swallowing the honestly wish…  
…I thought (that) you were same felling as me.."_

[—Get the Regret Over, Katakiri Rekka

Toushin Toushi III Game Opening Theme—]

.

#Chapter 1#

_~Rescuer in the Deep Dark ~_

.

#

Senyum yang berkembang—layaknya bunga Sakura yang baru saja merekah, terlihat di bibir Anzu itu, —memudar. Memudar seperti warna cairan teh yang tumpah ke sisi bajunya. Lidah gadis penari itu kelu, seakan ada yang berusaha mencegat kalimat-kalimat terluncur dari tenggorokannya.

Ditatapnya bola mata kecokelatan Anzu Mazaki, "Anzu."Helaan nafas panjang bisa terdengar jelas di dekat telinganya saat ayahnya mulai berbicara, "Anzu, kami tahu apa cita-citamu. Sejak kecil, kami tahu. Kami tahu karena kami orangtuamu."

_Ya. Kalian tahu, dan kini, apalagi yang menjadi masalah?_

"Anzu."Kini ibunya yang menyela, "Kami sesungguhnya sangat senang kau mempunyai hobi menari. Tapi, kami mendidikmu _bukan _untuk menjadi seorang penari. Seorang penari terlalu _berbahaya_."

Lelaki tua yang kini mengusap kepalanya hanya memandang Anzu dengan gusar, "Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti hal ini. Terdapat tiga _point _kenapa kau tidak boleh menjadi seorang penari."

Ayah gadis itu mendecakkan lidah, "_Pertama, _kami sudah sangat tua untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan kami. _Kedua, _kau satu-satunya anak kami. _Ketiga, _kami menginginkan salah satu penerus kami menjadi seorang _dokter. _Dan hal itu pasti ditujukan padamu."

"Anzu."Ibu gadis itu memanggilnya, "Kau harus mengerti."

Anzu tidak berani memandang mereka berdua, meskipun ibunya sudah mengatakan jawabannya sehalus mungkin. Mungkin halus dimata mereka berdua, tapi kalimat itu terasa seperti sebuah tamparan keras di hatinya.

Memecah keheningan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering keras. Anzu tersentak, ia berdiri dari sofa dan bermaksud untuk mengambil dan menjawab ponselnya, namun—

"Biarkan, Anzu."Suara serak ayahnya membuat kakinya mematung, "Kau tak perlu menjawab panggilan teman-temanmu. Anzu, kau harus mendengarkan kami dulu."

"Tapi—"

'—!'

Mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar ketika melihat ayahnya menjatuhkan ponsel itu dengan keras ke lantai, membuat barang tak berdosa itu hancur berantakan.

"Anzu."Keduanya kini mengucapkan nama itu bersamaan, "Kau harus mengerti."

_Kalianlah yang tidak mengerti._

* * *

—Dan, matahari tenggelamlah yang menjemput Anzu untuk pergi sebentar dari rumahnya. Dirinya terlalu frustasi untuk memikirkan semua masalah cita-citanya di kamarnya. Dan ia sadari, menangis terus-terusan takkan merubah keputusan orangtuanya.

Ia bukannya tidak mengerti, orangtuanya-lah yang _harusnya _mengerti. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang dokter, tapi mengapa orangtuanya begitu bersikeras? Apakah semua keuturunan Mazaki harus menjadi dokter? Apakah semuanya..? Persetan!

Dirinya adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sudah berhak menentukan masa depannya, bukan orang lain!

Ia hanya merasa heran. Heran sekali. Mengapa teman-temannya bisa bermimpi sepuasnya, mewujudkan semua impian mereka, —tapi, kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang diberikan takdir bagaikan burung terkurung di dalam sangkarnya? Menunggu seperti burung pipit tolol yang bersedia diberikan makanan apa saja oleh pemiliknya?

Omong kosong!

Ia mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri, berharap satu usapan bisa membuatnya tenang sedikit dari permasalahannya. Tapi, nyatanya tidak. Ia perlu _refreshing. _Tapi ia tidak boleh menari, sungguh.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Dengan gontai, akhirnya Anzu dengan cepat mengambil jaketnya dan sepatu kesayangannya, begitu pula dengan tas birunya. Ia harus keluar, ia harus. Ia ingin menemui teman-temannya dan melakukan hal apapun, sepuasnya. Ia ingin segera melupakan masalahnya. Semuanya.

Menutup pintu terakhir dari rumahnya, Anzu berjalan pelan ke arah rumah Yugi, berharap ia bisa menginap di rumah teman sejak kecilnya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia ingin sekali meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bermain dengannya—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa keluar rumah dengan sembarangan oleh orangtuanya. Waktu berlalu cepat sekali, mungkin ia sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama seminggu.

—Dan, sampailah ia disana. Mata Anzu memutar ke arah sesuatu yang aneh, membuat dirinya harus menelan ludah.

Rantai.

Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya, berusaha untuk tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Oh, Anzu-chan!"Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang cukup tua, ia lalu menoleh ke arah ibu Yugi.

"Ah.. "

"Anzu-chan? Kau mencari Yugi ya?"Wanita itu tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, ia dan teman-temannya sedang berlibur di Kyoto.."

Anzu menahan ludah, matanya melebar, "Eh..? Tapi.. kenapa..?"

"Ahh, maaf Anzu-chan. Yugi dan yang lain sudah berusaha menghubungimu, mengunjungi rumahmu 3 hari yang lalu.. Tapi orangtuamu selalu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang belajar untuk tes.."

Jantung Anzu rasanya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Apa tadi katanya..? Sedang belajar untuk.. Tes..?

Tes..?

Tes?!

Demi tuhan! Selama ia dirumah bahkan ia tak belajar sama sekali, kegiatan dirumahnya hanyalah mendengarkan segala ocehan dan nasihat orangtuanya.

Anzu mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha menenggelamkan semua amarahnya, "Oh.. ah, itu memang benar.. kebetulan ponselku—"_Rusak._, "—Mati."

"Oh.. begitu.. Nanti akan kuberitahu Yugi dan yang lainnya.."Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, "Sukses dalam tes kedokteranmu ya!"

Anzu hanya tersenyum miris.

* * *

Hujan.

Anzu melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan merosotkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sudut-sudut gang kecil dan gelap. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan langit dengan mulut bungkam. Bibirnya yang tipis masih bisa merasakan butir-butir air yang turun menggelayuti ujung poni rambut cokelat pendeknya, merasakan rasa asin bercampur rasa sakit dari kepalanya.

Ia meringis kecil. Sungguh hebat tuhan bukan? Menciptakan suasana sesuka hatinya, namun berbalik yang berada dibumi. Mungkin orang yang depresi menginginkan hujan, —tetapi dirinya lain. Ia ingin langit yang ia pandangi selalu cerah, agar bisa membangkitkan semangat dan tidak meredupkan cahaya yang terbit di dalam hatinya.

Tidak ada orang, tidak ada siapapun, tidak ada _teman. _Anzu meraba kepalanya yang pusing, terasa begitu berat. Nyeri menjalar ke setiap tubuhnya, setiap pembuluh darahnya.

Ujung bajunya kini basah membanjiri, tak satupun luput dari air yang mengalir. Perlahan, ia merasakan pipinya basah, namun hangat. Dan semenit kemudian ia menyadari, air yang melesat bebas di pipinya bukanlah air hujan, melainkan air matanya sendiri.

Ya, ia menangis.

Menangisi semua masalahnya.

Menangisi semua alur kehidupannya.

Menangisi—

"Mazaki."

Sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu suram, agak serak namun terdapat selipan memaksa dirinya untuk menjawab panggilan itu, —Anzu mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Ryou Baku—bukan. Yami Bakura memandangnya dengan malas, seakan tidak peduli dengan dirinya saat ini.

Anzu memandangi lelaki yang memiliki kulit putih pucat itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan saksama. Rambut putih panjangnya yang biasa terkesan berantakan, basah oleh air hujan sehingga rambutnya terlihat agak lurus. Jaket biru yang senantiasa melekat di badannya kini memiliki nasib yang sama dengan baju gadis itu. Semuanya… basah.

"Bakura..?"

Mata cokelat gelapnya memutar tajam ke arah gadis itu, membalas tatapannya, ".. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Anzu tersentak, merasakan tubuhnya tegap begitu saja tanpa terkontrol setelah terkejut mendengar seorang Yami Bakura yang dingin dan psikopat itu bertanya dengan nada pelan ke arahnya.

".. Aku.. "Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kalimatnya berhenti tepat di tenggorokannya, "Aku—"

"Ya ya ya. Tidak perlu kau ceritakan. Kau punya masalah dengan orangtuamu, kau kesal, kau kabur, kau menangis, dan—"Bibir tipis Bakura membentuk sebuah seringai, "—Dan, duduk di sudut gang, berharap ada laki-laki yang membawamu ke hotel..?"

Anzu menahan amarahnya, mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar Bakura.

"Heh.", Bakura lalu duduk di atas sebuah balok yang membuat lelaki itu berada di depan Anzu, "Apalagi yang kini menjadi masalahmu, Mazaki? Ditolak si Pharaoh sialan itu?"

"Dan apa pedulimu, Bakura?"Anzu menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Ingin mengejekku kembali? Bukankah kau tidak peduli padaku?"

Bakura menyeringai lebar, "Kau tahu, aku TIDAK pernah mengatakan bahwa aku memperdulikanmu. Dan, jika kau tanya mengapa aku ada disini, tanyakan pada Ra."

"Omong kosong."Anzu semakin merapatkan kakinya, berharap hujan akan segera berhenti.

"Mazaki—sungguh, aku sedang bosan. Kenapa tidak kau hibur aku dengan cerita para _mortal _bodoh sepertimu, hm?"Bakura sedikit tertawa sinis.

Anzu menaikkan alisnya, "Bukankah dirimu sekarang sudah sederajat sama denganku? Kau sudah mempunyai tubuhmu sendiri kan?"

"Mazaki, kau selalu memutar-mutar pembicaraan, mengalihkan topik semula."Lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum mengejek, menatap mata Anzu begitu dalam, "Katakan padaku, apa lagi yang menjadi masalahmu?"

"Jika pun aku menjawab, apa kau akan membantuku?"

Bakura tertawa keras, terdengar begitu mengiris hati Anzu, "Jikapun aku mendengar ceritamu, apa kau akan selalu merasa bahwa orang yang mendengar ceritamu akan menolongmu? Egois sekali dirimu, Mazaki. Tidak semua orang yang menyimak cerita akan terhanyut oleh cerita itu sendiri, dan kau bertanya hal itu padaku? Wah, tentu saja tidak."

"Karena itulah kau tak perlu mendengar semua masalahku!"

"—Lalu siapa lagi yang akan mendengarkannya? Siapa? Pharaoh dan sampah lainnya itu? Bukankah mereka sedang berlibur? Siapa? Malik? Jika kau bertemu dengannya, kau malah akan menjadi mainannya."Bakura melipat tangannya, "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Mazaki."

"Baiklah! BAIKLAH!"Anzu lalu berdiri tegap, "Terserah apa maumu! Tapi satu hal, Bakura, aku tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu!"Dengan sigap ia mengambil tasnya.

"Oh, sudah mau pulang?"Bakura ikut berdiri, "Biar kuantar."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Oh, sepertinya kau sangat memperlukanku ketika kau melihat ada banyak laki-laki bajingan di depan sana.."Anzu terkesiap ketika melihat banyak preman yang sedang pesta minum. Ia yakin dirinya pasti akan di tahan disana.

"… Ba-Baiklah.."

Bakura hanya menyeringai.

* * *

Darah.

Darah.

Darah.

Apa-apaan ini..?!

Anzu tak kuasa menahan teriakannya ketika ia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam rumahnya. Darah, tulang, daging yang berceceran, semuanya…

Semuanya..

"Ayah.. Ibu…!"Anzu jatuh terduduk dan menangis keras, bau anyir menguar dari tumpukan mayat yang sudah hancur setengahnya tersebut, tak lama, Anzu segera memuntahkan karena perutnya terasa sakit, —mual.

"….."Bakura hanya terdiam, agak terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan di depannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah biasa melihat ini, namun, jika ia tertawa keras dan menghancurkan mayat-mayat tersebut, ia tahu ia akan dianggap gila oleh Anzu.

Air mata tak kurun berhenti dari kelopak matanya, ".. Sia..pa..? Siapa yang.. tega melakukan ini semua..?"

"…. Wah, wah, lama tidak bertemu kalian berdua.."Suara yang terdengar berat menghampiri Anzu dan Bakura, sontak, mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Malik?!"

* * *

.

**Bersambung**

.

**A/N : **Bagaimana dengan Chapter 1? Mungkin agak kurang jelas ya, saya juga ngebut dalam membuat chapter ini dan saya sadari masih banyak diksi atau penggunaan kata yang belum tepat. Cepat atau lambat, pasti saya akan upload ulang dengan tulisan yang lebih baik. OOC? Typho? Wah, itu tergantung pembaca saja ya. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat Fiksi dengan Genre Misteri, namun terus bersambung.

Jadi, seperti yang sudah tertulis diatas..

Bagaimana komentar anda?

Silahkan beri komentar anda, dan saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca Fiksi ini :)


End file.
